


we are infinite as the universe we hold inside

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: It is in this silence that Pike Trickfoot starts to believe that she truly does love this man.





	we are infinite as the universe we hold inside

"Hey Pickle. Couldn't sleep?"

She doesn't need to turn her head to know who the soft voice belongs to, just barely above a whisper. They are alone, Pike having sat down a little away from the camp to think, but she couldn't blame him for being quiet. In the stillness of the cool night, it felt right. 

She feels him settle down beside her on the small rock, just barely big enough to allow them both to sit comfortably. It was probably a good thing she was so small or else he might have ended up sitting on the ground. His leg presses close to her's the small contact a welcoming warmth against the chill of the night. It is not bad enough that she felt the need to stay close to the fire, burning low in the darkness, but just enough that Vax's body is still warmer than her own. 

Finally she breaks away from scanning the night sky, to look up at him. His head is turned to gaze at the moon, almost full, shining brightly above them. She had long ago memorized the curves of his cheeks and neck, traced a finger down it, felt as his body shivered under her gentle touch. She smiles this time, turning her attention back over the cliff and to the distant landscapes, just shapes and dull colors in the night. 

"Not really. I thought to keep watch but I ended up here instead. I guess I have too many thoughts swimming around in my head to really get any sleep."

"Want to share any of them?" She knew that Vax wouldn't push her to share anything she didn't want. Their relationship was strange and sometimes she felt that Vax still thought too highly of her, but time had helped shape it into something more tangible. Something that she could wake up and know was absolutely true. Not some dream or wish. It was real. As real as the solid form beside her on the rock, hand resting over her own. She wondered if he knew what it was that kept her awake at night, but Pike found herself shaking her head. No, she did not want to talk about it. She saw him nod, his face almost unreadable. "I'm always here to listen if you want to talk. I know what it can be like. Being kept awake by too much noise."

He did. They all did, didn't they? Each member of their little family had their own demons. Had some reason to awake in the night, screaming and shaking. Some more than others, but who was she to judge how bad something had to be in order to justified waking up crying? Pike shifted, leaning against Vax and she felt him reached down to press a kiss to the top of her head. When she leaned back to look up at him, she felt his mouth press against her's. She was smiling when he pulled away not saying anything else, but not needing to.

It is in this silence that Pike Trickfoot starts to believe that she truly does love this man. 

"I know Vax. I promise if I'm having too much trouble you'll be the first to know." 

"Well if I'm not, then at least talk to someone else. You know everyone loves you Pike. We're all here for each other." He looks back at the sleeping group, resting quietly and safely only several feet from them. It seemed like lately they had more chances to just rest and relax. Pike guessed that was what happened after you killed a bunch of dragons. Life got less tense. Less dangerous. Sometimes she wondered if she could ever truly relax, but these days she was starting to believe that life was heading in that direction. It wasn't like they had to face whatever the next challenge was alone. Vax was right. They were all here for each other. Even if they went their separate ways, they were still a family. 

"You should get some sleep Vax. I'll be alright by myself."

"Nah I don't mind keeping you company. Besides it's a beautiful night. Be a shame to waste it by sleeping."

She laughed, squeezing his hand. It was a beautiful night. So she spoke softly again, curled up next to Vax. Talking until the morning sun rose. 


End file.
